shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Tadase Hotori
Tadase Hotori (辺里 唯世 Hotori Tadase) is a main character of Shugo Chara!. He is the leader of the Guardians, also known as the "King's Chair". He goes in the same year as Amu Hinamori. Though he acts confident and nice in front of others, he is actually very timid and shy, like Amu. It's his dream to be a great leader. Appearance Tadase has blond hair and purple eyes. A lock of his hair is hanged on the top of his head. He is almost never seen without his Guardian blue cape. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Tadase is voiced by Reiko Takagi. Guardian Character Kiseki His Guardian Character is Kiseki, who is created from his desire to become stronger and the dream of world domination. Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, he receives a crown and a golden staff that enables him to use a technique called "Holy Crown" to protect him and others from danger. Whenever someone calls him "prince", he will immediately Character Change into a confident and egotistical king who seeks to dominate the world. Character Transformation Platinum Royale With the help of the Humpty Lock, he can merge with Kiseki and Character Transform into "Platinum Royale". In this form, Tadase wears a rather frilly yellow costume with a cape, similar to a kings. He also gains a crown. Tadase first becomes "Platinum Royale" in episode 39 of the anime and chapter 22 of the manga. Items: *Golden Staff *Royale Sword Abilities: As "Platinum Royale", he is able to perform two new attacks called "White Decoration", "Holy Crown Special", and use his old technique "Holy Crown" in defensive and offensive manners. He later gets a sword during the Rescue Mission for Ikuto. Family *'Mizue Hotori:' Tadase's mother in the manga. Because Tadase's father had a close relationship with Ikuto's mother, she is jealous of Souko Hoshina, and expresses that hatred to her children. In the anime, she is already dead. *'Yui Hotori:' Tadase's father. Friends to Alto Tsukiyomi and Souko Hoshina. *In the anime, he grew up with his grandmother. Relationships *'Amu Hinamori:' Amu develops a crush on Tadase since her first day at school. Though she confesses to him, he turns her down, telling her that he has someone that he likes. In chapter 9, Tadase began to have a crush on Amu, instead on Amulet Heart. In chapter 28, Tadase confessed his love to Amu again, but this time to her and not Amulet Heart. *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' When Tadase was at a young age, he used to play with Ikuto and Utau. He would call him onii-tan and play with him. Tadase began to distrust Ikuto when he had stolen the Dumpty Key from him, and after he saw Betty die. Tadase still distrusts Ikuto. In the manga, when Tadase finds out that Ikuto is being used to hurt others, he agrees to help Amu save him from Easter. *'Utau Hoshina:' Like Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Tadase used to play with Utau and Ikuto, usually having himself and Utau fighting over who Ikuto gets to play with. In the present, the two work together during Ikuto's rescue. See also *Kiseki *The Guardians *Amu Hinamori *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Kukai Soma *Nadeshiko Fujisaki *Yaya Yuiki *Kairi Sanjo *Rima Mashiro Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Guardians members Category: Main characters